Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,739, a work machine such as a skid steer loader and a track loader generally arranges an engine (a motor) on a rear portion of a machine body and arranges a fuel tank for fuel storage in an engine room (a motor room).